A Knight's Tale V : Battement d'ailes du Papillon (III)
by Lenia41
Summary: Fin/AU de ATK "IV". Après la perte d'une proche d'un autre temps, un chevalier Jedi part en recherche de l'alter-ego passé de cette dernière. Sa quête le conduit jusqu'à un orphelinat de Dantooine, face à une enfant méfiante partiellement amnésique. Afin de reconstruire ce qui a été empêché, et le garder de ceux qui voudraient l'anéantir à jamais. [Complète]
1. Prologue

_J'avais dit que je posterais le V, alors le voici. Je sais que les II et IV ne sont pas encore finis (je rédige comme je le peux pour le II et il reste des détails à finir pour le prochain chapitre du IV) mais le V lui l'est maintenant, alors je peux le (re)mettre au complet cette fois. Vous pouvez compter les AKT III, IV et V comme un ensemble (C'est leur __spécificité comparé aux I et II)._

_Celui là est un peu particulier pour plusieurs choses. D'un il est une intro de base à une fiche personnage de rp pour le prologue. De deux, il s'inscrit autant en continuation qu'en rupture avec l'OS IV qui le précède. En effet, il est un Alternate Universe certes, mais une poursuite alternative du Shattered Verse, plus positive. Il sera composé en trois parties, outre le prologue._

_Comme pour les autres, écrit avec l'aide et la bénédiction de mon co-inspirateur. Je possède les OC de Lenia Séry (narratrice), Alvis Séry, M3PO et la Directrice. Mon co-inspirateur possède ici ceux d'Aldrian Greystone, Aran et Prudii._

_Petite précision = Pour vous y retrouver, l'histoire diverge à partir de la fin du chapitre 7 de "A Knight's Tale III"._

* * *

_En ce qui concerne la différence avec "A Knight's Tale IV" = Elle suit bien les faits racontés au chapitre 6 dans le sens que la "Grande" Lenia Séry (La Padawan de 16 ans) est morte. Au détail près que la "Petite" Lenia Séry (la gamine de 5-6 ans) est restée en vie cette fois. De fait, la Lenia Greystone (la Chevalier de 19 ans narratrice du IV) n'existe pas dans cet Alternate Universe._

* * *

Les personnages originels et l'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Georges Lucas.

_Après ces longues explications, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou une critique constructive, je serais ravie de les lire !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que demain ressemble tant à aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui est toujours identique à hier ? Tous les Adultes disent que demain sera un autre jour, mais moi je n'y crois pas. Non, tous les jours se ressemblent exactement, menteurs d'Adultes ! Ils disaient que rien ne serait plus pareil, une fois qu'ils m'avaient emmenée contre mon grès, ce n'est pas vrai. Ils prétendaient que tout irait mieux, c'est aussi un mensonge. Rien ne va mieux… et aussi, mieux par rapport à quoi ? A quoi puis-je comparer ? Rien. Et les Adultes ne veulent rien me dire, ils me prennent pour une idiote ! Je n'avais même pas envie de les suivre, ils sont effrayants ! Certains me font mal, même !

Ils disent que je suis vilaine, et méchante. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, d'être méchant et vilain ? Est-ce que je le suis parce que je n'aime pas qu'ils me touchent et qu'ils insistent malgré tout ? Est-ce être méchante que de marquer son désaccord concernant un geste ou une parole ? Je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses, mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir entendu un jour. Les méchants dans les histoires sont souvent tous seuls, eux-aussi, tenus à l'écart des autres, alors peut-être que je le suis. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne sais rien, ou si peu. Mais pour moi, ce sont eux les méchants. Ce sont les autres qui sont les monstres, pas moi, le seul qui soit gentil, c'est M3PO, le surveillant. Ou peut-être aussi cette ombre sans visage qui erre parfois dans la cours de récréation, j'ai senti son regard posé sur moi. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Mes oreilles se souviennent de sa voix, elle ne fait pas peur. Pas trop.

Hier n'était que la répétition d'avant-hier et des jours qui précèdent, tout comme aujourd'hui ne sera que son reflet sans doute. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis seule ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours laissée toute seule ? Les autres enfants souvent disent que c'est parce que je suis différente d'eux qu'ils ne veulent pas être avec moi, qu'ils me laissent jamais jouer avec eux. Ils disent que je suis bizarre, aussi, et que je suis aussi intéressante qu'un droïde utilitaire de ménage. Ils ne m'aiment pas, et moi je n'ose pas aller vers eux, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela. De toute façon, je me fais toujours repousser ou ignorer quand j'essaye. J'aurais du savoir que ce n'était pas normal qu'ils acceptent, pour une fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sans même savoir, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leurs sourires étaient trop faux, aussi. Je ne dis rien et je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je ressens, mais j'observe. Les autres croient que je suis trop bête pour savoir même parler, et mes camarades aussi. Non, ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas le faire… je n'ai pas envie de le faire.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Dans cet endroit si effrayant que l'on appelle orphelinat, et qui en fait n'est qu'un nid avec plein de monstres aux multiples visages ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien, c'est le vide dans ma tête, je ne me rappelle de rien d'avant mon premier jour en ce lieu si horrible. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne dois et ne peux faire confiance à personne. Moins encore les Adultes, c'est ce qu'il me dit, le seul qui accepte de me parler. Le seul dont la voix m'est restée et que je peux écouter à souhait pour combler le silence si inquiétant qui m'entoure, Alvis… qui était-il ? Qui étaient mes parents ? Où est ce qu'on appelle « ma famille » ? Et surtout… je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Cela n'intéresse personne, en plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur l'un des seuls objets qui soit réellement à moi. J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ah oui… c'est vrai. C'est de leur faute, aussi, ils m'ont laissée ici toute seule. Dans la nuit, le froid et en hauteur. Je frissonne avec douceur, repliée sur moi-même contre la petite porte, seule sortie alors verrouillée. Devant moi, alors qu'après la noirceur si effrayante, la lune et les étoiles s'en vont petit à petit. Une petite fille abandonnée, orpheline parmi tant d'autres, qui regarde le jour se lever. C'est comme si chaque jour se répète sans fin, une fois que le soleil s'est levé jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne se coucher. Et il n'y a aucune raison à ce que cela ne change, ici, sur Dantooine.

Aujourd'hui n'est pas une bonne journée non plus. Une autre journée qui a encore mal commencé, comme toujours, puisque j'ai glissé en essayant de me débrouiller comme une grande. Je sais que personne ne viendra m'aider, alors je me tire comme je peux toute seule des mauvais tours que s'amusent à me jouer les autres enfants, quand M3PO ne vient pas à ma rescousse. Je suis tombée, et j'ai eu peur, j'ai eu mal aussi, même si je ne le montre jamais. Ils sont méchants, eux-aussi, ils n'ont pas aimé que j'ai réussi à éviter une autre de leur mauvaise face sans que je ne comprenne moi-même comment j'ai fait. Du coup, les adultes n'étaient pas contents, et ils m'ont enfermée dans une salle qu'on appelle infirmerie. Ce lieu si vide, avec tous ces produits qui ne sentent pas bon, les aiguilles qui piquent et qui provoquent toutes ces sensations pas agréables du tout. C'est pas comme la salle de musique, je n'aime pas y aller. Je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur quand j'en sors enfin. J'ai hurlé, comme à mon habitude quand on me touche, je me suis prise une gifle pour qu'ils me fassent taire. Hurler, c'est tout ce qu'ils entendent de moi quand je ne suis pas muette. Je ne suis pas idiote, je connais plein de choses même, que M3PO m'apprend en secret. Il est l'un des seuls à voir que je m'ennuie, essaye de me tenir compagnie et de m'instruire de choses que je ne connais pas. Il est le seul qui ait jamais entendu ma voix sans que je ne crie. Les professeurs, voyant que je ne parlerais pas et que je n'aimais pas plus leur compagnie qu'eux la mienne, ont très vite choisi de me laisser toute seule dans mon coin et de m'ignorer. Ils croient que je n'écoute pas, mais c'est faux, je retiens ce qui m'intéresse.

Lors d'une récréation en milieu-fin de journée, je m'étais comme à mon habitude isolée auprès d'un arbre tranquille de la petite cours de récréation. Légèrement éloigné de la place centrale où sont rassemblés tous les autres, un peu à l'écart de l'entrée aussi, je vais souvent perdre refuge sous son ombrage. Tout est calme et silencieux autour de lui, j'aime bien, je n'aime pas les cris perçants de mes camarades, leur joie me rend triste de mon isolement et de ma propre solitude. Parfois, je les envie tellement d'être « normaux », eux… ils croient comme les adultes que j'en fais exprès, mais ce n'est pas vrai, je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec eux, ils me font tous peur et m'inspirent tout sauf de la confiance en eux. Il y a les autres, puis moi. Il y a ce que je pense être « moi »… puis ce vide terrifiant en moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis différente ? Pourquoi est-ce que des fois je me réveille en criant, certains soirs, sans savoir même ce qui m'a fait si peur ? Je suis bizarre, et donc je suis seule. Et puis parfois, ils se passent des choses que je ne comprends pas. Par exemple, une fois, j'ai vu une feuille morte, tombée au sol en Automne, s'envoler dans les airs quelques secondes sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre souffle de vent. Et chaque fois que je m'en rends compte… elle retombe au sol, ou d'autres petits objets légers. Pas souvent, mais parfois, quand j'étais toute seule comme là. Mais c'est mon secret, et je le garde jalousement. 'Mon' secret. Mais parfois, j'ai comme l'impression que le fantôme de l'orphelinat m'observe, je suis si gênée…

Et il n'y a pas que la silhouette fugace qui hante la cours de récréation, sous les traits d'un adulte. Tous les jours, des fois plus que les autres, je vois de nombreux visages qui passent et parfois s'arrêtent dans l'orphelinat. Tous des Adultes, souvent des humains comme moi et nombre de mes camarades, mais pas toujours. Et quand ils passent, souvent, on voit un ou plusieurs des enfants qui repartent avec eux, et on ne les revoit jamais par ici. Comme d'autres, je sais ce que cela veut dire, cela représente la seule porte de sortie d'ici : l'adoption. C'est la seule clé des champs, mais je suis sûre que je serais toujours prisonnière d'ici. Je sais ce qu'il se passe, j'ai déjà entendu les surveillants en parler. Ils disent que, quand on est assez âgés, ils nous laissent partir et on doit se débrouiller tous seuls ensuite dans les rues. Beaucoup disent que c'est ce qui m'attends, comme je suis indisciplinée et méchante. Cela me fait si peur, même si 3PO essaye de me rassurer. Autant je déteste l'orphelinat et les Adultes, je n'ai nulle part où aller, je ne sais rien, et le monde extérieur est si violent. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais ça me revient quand je suis toute seule le soir. Je ne sais pas pleurer, mais je me sens toute triste parfois sans que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

Ca, c'est mon quotidien. De voir ces visages filer sans jamais s'arrêter, parfois me regarder mais ils ne s'approchent jamais. De supporter sans rien dire les plaisanteries pas drôles du tout des autres enfants, et d'oublier en jouant de la flûte avec M3PO au piano. D'apprendre autant de choses que je le puisse, pour ne pas me sentir vide et fade de l'intérieur, et aussi pour que, quand je serais seule et perdue dans ce monde, sans le moindre but ni avenir, je sois capable de survivre et d'essayer de m'en sortir seule, isolée. De ne pas penser à demain, d'essayer d'oublier hier, et de tenir bon aujourd'hui. J'ai vite compris que ce serait toujours ainsi, je me suis résignée à mon sort. Aussi vrai que j'étais toute seule en arrivant ici, il n'y aura personne pour me sortir de là. Après tout, je ne peux compter que sur moi-même… je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens, ni où j'en suis, où je suis, et encore moins vers où je me dirige. Je ne suis que ce que ce médaillon autour de mon cou indique : un prénom, un nom, une date de naissance.

Je suis petite fille parmi d'autres, née sur Dantooine dans ce village isolé, et orpheline. Seule, presque muette et associable. Une enfant qui est discrète, très méfiante. Quelqu'un qui est introverti, réservé, et très craintif. Une personne qu'on oublie facilement, mais observatrice. Que l'on dit intelligente mais rétive, sensible et qui n'aime pas les adultes, qui ne laisse personne l'approcher, autre qu'un vieux droïde instructeur M3PO. Dont personne ne se souciait vraiment ici, que l'on promettait déjà à une vie misérable sans intérêt. C'est ce que j'avais été aussi amenée à croire, et il n'y a aucune raison à ce que cela change un jour.


	2. Chap 1- L'Étranger et Croisée de chemins

**Partie 1 : L'étranger et croisée des chemins**

* * *

Il n'y a aucune raison à ce que cela change, alors je dois m'y faire même si cela ne me plaît pas plus que cela. Un jour de plus, et encore un, et un autre… les jours se ressemblent tous, de toute façon, et les Adultes sont aussi méchants et inquiétants que toujours, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais mon attitude, moi non plus. Cela va faire bientôt un jour que je suis à l'orphelinat, je compte les jours dans ma tête pour m'occuper quand je m'ennuie. La journée s'est écoulée comme toutes les autres, il n'y a eu aucun adulte extérieur qui soit passé aujourd'hui. En même temps, il y a eu de drôles de bruits pas rassurants du tout, des Adultes ont du même fermer les portes de l'institut alors que nous avons été rentrés dans nos classes. Des bruits sifflants, désagréables, qui m'ont fait trembler comme une feuille sans que je ne sache pas bien pourquoi. Il y a eu des cris aussi… puis le silence le reste de la journée, ou les rumeurs habituelles de dialectes confus de l'extérieur.

J'essaye parfois d'observer, avec méfiance et curiosité mêlées, d'observer les visages des gens qui passent à travers le peu que j'arrive à voir des grilles des lourdes portes de l'institut. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec M3PO ces derniers jours, il agit tout bizarrement avec moi. Et le fantôme sans visage se fait aussi plus présent dans la cour de récréation lors des pauses, je l'ai même vu une fois au réfectoire, et je sens de plus en plus son regard se poser dans ma direction. Je n'aime pas cela, ça m'intimide alors je lui tourne toujours le dos de mon mieux, je fuis son regard et j'essaye de penser à tout sauf à lui. Et un jour, après qu'il y ai eu encore un incident et une bêtise bizarre de ma part, M3PO a cessé d'être comme d'habitude. Il n'est pas venu nous voir et lire une histoire avant l'extinction des feux, c'était un autre remplaçant, j'étais triste. Ca, c'était en début de semaine, et il agit de plus en plus étrangement. Il se fait plus distant avec moi, peu à peu, et ça me fait mal ! Si c'est à cause du fantôme de l'orphelinat, et bien la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui hurlerais pour le chasser et qu'il me laisse mon seul ami tranquille ! J'ai peur d'être seule… Ce n'est pas drôle à la longue de jouer toute seule, et de n'avoir personne avec qui parler un tout petit peu, en apprendre un peu plus, et qui m'apaise en m'enseignant de la musique…

M3PO n'est pas là non plus à la récréation, mais je sais que c'est parce qu'il veille de son mieux à ce que les autres ne fassent pas trop de bêtises. Il sait qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter avec moi, je suis calme tant qu'on ne vient pas m'embêter, je dessine ou je lis toute seule. Ou bien j'observe tout simplement sans mot dire, j'écoute aussi ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai encore fait un cauchemar hier, un de ceux dont je ne me rappelle jamais mais qui me terrorisent toujours. Je tremblais comme une feuille, mais de peur de réveiller les autres et qu'ils soient méchants, je me suis tue. Et j'ai attendu le petit matin de longues heures dans le noir, jambes repliées contre moi, tête basse et mes petits bras entourant mes jambes de leur mieux, yeux hagards, fatigués et surtout perdus. Bon, j'ai fini par l'oublier au cours de la journée, mais là comme mon cerveau n'est occupé avec rien, il me revient en tête. Et je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout. Ils me font vraiment peur. Mais comme les autres enfants, je finis par passer par autre chose et cherche un sujet digne d'intérêt à observer ou dessiner aussi bien que ne le puisse une petite fille de quatre ans bien qu'assez douée pour son âge pour ça. Mais je suis trop déconcentrée sur le moment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi et ça m'agace de ne pas comprendre. Je n'aime pas ça non plus.

C'est alors que quelque chose pas comme d'habitude est arrivé. Enfin, pas exactement, mais je sais sans savoir pourquoi que quelque chose n'est pas comme d'ordinaire. Ca a commencé d'abord en fin de journée, on va alors finir la dernière récréation de la journée comme la nuit va tomber d'ici les deux prochaines heures. J'attends toujours que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, souvent M3PO, pour profiter au maximum de la pause. Mais cette fois, il est plus long que d'habitude, il n'est pas venu me trouver, ni lui ni aucun autre adulte moins gentiment. Je suis en train de jouer avec un jeu de réflexion légèrement plus compliqué que ceux de mon âge, trop faciles eux, et de ceux dont je raffole vraiment. Ils ne sont pas toujours évidents, ils sont durs à résoudre parfois, mais j'adore. Ils sont intéressants et intrigants en cela, tant que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la solution. Puis le silence habituel dont je suis entourée a été perturbé par plusieurs séries de pas différents, en approche progressive de moi. Pas à mon aise et aussitôt méfiante, je redresse vivement la tête du jeu presque résolu auquel je suis occupée depuis plusieurs heures. Je peux difficilement reculer comme je suis assise près de la surface noueuse du tronc du grand arbre, au seul lieu niché contre lui qui ne soit pas pourvu de grosses racines hors-terre. Il y a le fantôme sans visage, qui semble parler avec quelqu'un et un droïde qui ressemble un peu à M3PO sans être lui. Trop menaçant dans son attitude, et pas le même choix de peinture.

Ils s'arrêtent un peu plus loin, alors que la cour est déserte de toute autre personne, ce qui m'intrigue encore plus. Et ils sont trop loin pour que je puisse entendre leurs voix. Néanmoins, quelques secondes plus tard, l'adulte visiteur semble dresser sa tête encapuchonnée dans ma direction, et attarder les ombres de sa capuche sur moi. Je ne vois pas son regard, mais je le devine alors aussitôt je baisse et essaye de reporter mon attention sur mon jeu. Peut-être que si je l'ignore il ne viendra pas m'embêter comme tous les Adultes. Souvent, ça marche bien sur les autres, le fait de les ignorer et s'ignorer respectivement. Ils n'existent pas pour moi, puisque et du coup je n'existe pas non plus pour eux, c'est facile. Malgré ma crainte méfiante naturelle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil, quand je ne rive pas mon regard sur leurs ombres reflétées sur le sol par le soleil fatigué qui va bientôt aller dormir. C'est qui ? Et même le droïde me regarde parfois, ça rassure pas du tout ! Mais au bout d'un bref moment, je vois l'ombre du fantôme sans visage s'incliner en restant sur place, tandis que grandit petit à petit celle de l'inconnu en même temps que des pas assurés et paisibles s'approchent. N'osant pas dresser mon regard, je me fie à mon oreille et me rassure en n'entendant qu'une paire de pas. Puis l'ombre croît jusqu'à se projeter sur moi, bien que les pas s'arrêtent face à moi, bien qu'à une distance respectueuse. Je sens son regard, et j'entends une voix inhabituelle d'adulte me demander :

* * *

- Lenia Séry ?

* * *

Surprise, et par réflexe, je redresse ma tête vers lui, avant de me figer et la baisser de crainte. C'est… c'est un géant au manteau brun à capuche inhabituel ! Il est si intimidant, et moi je me sens toute petite et vulnérable face à lui, apeurée. C'est un adulte au moins en plus, mais… il a un truc pas comme les autres en plus, je sais pas quoi. C'est vraiment bizarre, à la fois je me sens pas du tout rassurée, mais aussi intriguée par un truc que je ne m'explique même pas. Mais je fais tout pour qu'il ne voit pas, le regard baissé. Dans un étrange mouvement silencieux, je vois l'ombre s'affaisser et reculer tout en restant aussi présente qu'avant. Surprise une fois de plus, et sentant en plus tout un tas de trucs bizarres que je ne peux pas expliquer ni comprendre, je redresse timidement ma tête vers lui.

Je suis un tout petit peu moins craintive en voyant qu'il semble s'être agenouillé à ma hauteur, restant proche mais avec un écart sécurisant ma zone de confort. Comme s'il a senti d'une manière ou d'une autre ma gêne et deviné la raison de cette dernière, même si je ne sais pas comment. Outre les bottes brunes que j'avais vaguement entraperçu tout à l'heure, il semble être revêtu d'un pantalon de couleur brune, outre au dessus d'une espèce de grand manteau à capuche. Dont la capuche est rabattue en arrière, je remarque en redressant peu à peu ma tête vers lui. Bon, il reste très grand et imposant de silhouette, mais il est déjà moins intimidant… un petit peu moins. C'est alors que je finis par observer rapidement son visage encore jeune mais aux traits me rappelant ceux des guerriers.

Mais c'est surtout d'un ses cheveux d'une couleur inhabituelle, d'une blancheur aussi immaculée que neige matinale au soleil, que deux ses yeux d'un bleu-vert peu commun qui me laissent très intriguée déjà, tandis que les derniers finissent par capter mon regard bleu si craintif. C'est alors que pour la deuxième fois j'entends sa voix, grave et douce à la fois, comme il se présente à son tour. Un Je… quoi ? Sans un mot, je n'arrive pas à baisser mon regard de ses yeux si vifs et perçants, mais non-hostiles, plutôt bienveillants même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'approuve d'un bref signe de tête pour montrer que j'ai bien entendu, ce qui aurait surpris plus d'un surveillant. C'est rare que je n'ignore pas un adulte ou encore autrui. Mais je ne sais pas comment dire, il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas qui le détache des autres Adultes. Quelque chose qui me pousse à être attentive pour une fois.

* * *

- Si tu le veux, je peux te mener vers une autre vie, loin de l'orphelinat et d'ici. Où tu pourras apprendre à maîtriser la Force.

* * *

La… quoi ? Devant mon air perplexe mais intrigué, le curieux visiteur m'explique avec patience et d'une manière que je puisse comprendre un petit peu du haut de mes quatre ans. Une énergie invisible, à laquelle je serais sensible moi-aussi, une puissance qui nous guide autant qu'on peut apprendre à la contrôler en partie. Encore un peu confuse, il semble le deviner et semble aussi vouloir m'en donner un exemple. Je sursaute un petit peu de surprise en sentant que quelque chose effleure vaguement mon esprit, avec cet autre chose tellement plus vaste et impossible à définir qui m'effraie un peu autant qu'il m'intrigue. Stupéfaite, et un peu fascinée je dois l'avouer, je l'observe avec grande attention. Puis il attend et m'observe en silence, alors que je réfléchis une ou deux minutes, encore un peu méfiante et craintive à son égard mais… étrangement moins effrayée qu'avec les autres. Il n'est pas un adulte comme les autres, je ne suis pas la seule bizarre, et selon lui nous sommes loin d'être les seuls dans ce cas. Ce qui pour moi est la grosse découverte de l'année. Inquiète malgré tout de ses intentions, méfiante par nature, je l'observe avec grande attention de mes yeux d'un bleu profond et expressif, curieuse mais aussi prudente. Et c'est là que je surprend visiblement le fantôme de l'orphelinat. En effet, pour la première fois depuis ces derniers mois, presqu'un an, mon arrivée à l'institut, une petite voix très timide, craintive et douce perce le silence qui s'était installé. La mienne comme je réponds ces très brefs mots :

* * *

- Je veux bien… messire.

* * *

C'est alors qu'il ne réagit vraiment pas comme les autres Adultes. L'esprit frappeur de la cours de récréation retient visiblement son souffle, veillant à rester bien à distance et silencieuse comme si elle avait peur de rompre la magie du moment... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne cherche pas à fuir ou nier la discussion, j'ai même répondu. Bah oui, contrairement à ce qu'ils affirment, les Autres, je sais parler, juste que je n'en ai pas envie avec eux d'ordinaire. Mais avec lui, c'est pas pareil, il m'intimide un peu, mais je ne me sens pas trop en danger. Il ne me force à rien, respecte mon espace de sécurité, ne me brusque pas et se montre assez patient. Je suis vraiment surprise de voir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, je n'y suis guère habituée ici à l'orphelinat. Oh, j'en ai bien entendu parfois dans la voix du fantôme de l'orphelinat, mais ici ce n'est pas un de ces faux sourires auxquels je suis habituée des Adultes. C'est un vrai sourire, d'une douceur qui me surprend autant que les mots qui s'ensuivent. En effet, il reprend de cette voix grave que mes oreilles n'oublieront jamais :

* * *

- Aldrian, Aldrian Greystone mais tu peux m'appeler Ald. La voie des Jedi n'est pas des plus simples mais je peux te promettre une chose : tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Non seulement tu vas probablement te faire de nouveaux amis mais la Force sera toujours à tes côtés, pour te guider et t'apporter la paix.

* * *

Pour être honnête, bien que j'ai accepté de l'accompagner et de le laisser m'emmener loin de l'orpehelinat, je suis encore un peu craintive à son égard et assez peu loquace. Surtout avec ce droïde assez effrayant duquel je refuse de m'approcher, et veille soigneusement à me tenir à distance. Ce mystérieux Aldrian m'intrigue pourtant, même si je reste farouche et méfiante, quelque chose chez lui attise ma curiosité naturelle et apaise un peu mes craintes. Je remarque, alors que nous marchons dans les rues de Dantooine. Cela ne me rassure pas du tout de ne pouvoir observer ses réactions, mais je ne dis rien. Rassembler mes affaires ne m'a demandé que très peu de temps, mais je suis triste de n'avoir pas pu dire au revoir à M3PO.

En effet, quand j'ai cherché ce dernier, il n'était nulle part, comme s'il avait disparu lui aussi... à cette pensée je baisse mon regard au sol. À quoi bon se faire des amis, s'ils finissent tous par partir un jour, et ne jamais revenir ? Et si cela se trouve, il ne dit pas la vérité, lui non-plus. Alvis disait toujours de se méfier des Adultes... mais pourtant, quelque chose que je ne comprend pas encore bien me dit qu'il ne ment pas, qu'il dit vrai. Ce quelque chose que je n'ai qu'un petit peu remarqué quand il est venu me parler... en moi... et en d'autres, aussi.

Alors qu'une drôle de sensation me traverse sans que je ne puisse bien la définir, je m'arrête brusquement. Cela fait déjà un bon moment que nous ne sommes plus dans les environs de l'orphelinat, et si je ne suis pas très rassurée de ce monde extérieur m'étant inconnu... enfin je crois, je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas cela ici qui provoque mon arrêt. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais mes yeux se portent malgré moi dans une direction, je me suis sentie observée. Je n'aime pas cela. Au loin... une silhouette semble nous regarder.

Et rien que de la deviner sans la voir vraiment, cela me donne mal à la tête alors, gênée, je détourne bien vite mon regard, tâchant de rester aux côtés, timidement et silencieusement, de cet étange adulte... pas comme les autres, qui est venu me parler et me sortir de l'orphelinat. Qui m'offre une vie loin de ce monde violent, terrifiant et peu rassurant qu'est celui que j'ai toujours connu et oublié, Dantooine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de lui parler, moins encore de le suivre, mais... je le fais. Je sais qu'il va sans doute s'en aller lui aussi, une fois qu'il m'aura guidée vers cet endroit dont il me parle. Mais je sais aussi qu'il dit vrai, messire Aldrian, ou... Ald comme il me l'a dit : je ne serais plus - aussi - seule.


	3. Chap 2- Lien - Le Mando'ade et l'Initiée

**Partie 2 : Des liens. Le mando'ade et l'Initiée**

* * *

Tout ceci remonte à longtemps maintenant, les années filent à une vitesse telle que l'on ne saurait bien se l'imaginer. Pour être honnête, une fois que j'ai bien intégré les dortoirs et clans des Initiés – disons, plus ou moins bien tout est relatif – et outre mon très jeune âge d'alors, j'avais un peu oublié à quoi il ressemblait exactement. Je lui ai voué une réelle reconnaissance à cet étrange et grand inconnu aux traits brouillés et occultés par le temps. Oh, je lui suis encore très reconnaissante, même si j'ai oublié son identité à ma plus grande honte. Étrangement, comme le peu qu'il me reste de mon passé ante-orphelinat, c'est surtout sa voix qui a perduré clairement dans ma mémoire, outre de vagues impressions difficiles à démêler de la petite enfance, troublée qui plus est. Nombre de fois je déteste mon amnésie...

Je n'ai jamais su m'expliquer pourquoi il m'inspirait davantage confiance que les autres Adultes. En me penchant dessus, j'ai supposé un moment que c'était du au fait qu'il était le premier Jedi, être sensible à la Force, que j'ai rencontré et première personne me témoignant un peu d'intêret et de bienveillance, et me redonnant de l'espoir. Je me souviens juste qu'il était grand et assez intimidant, avec un manteau brun comme ceux des Jedi... et un ensemble noir dont le souvenir m'est confus, je dois bien vous avouer. Ah, et sans oublier la blancheur de ses cheveux ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce détail m'a frappée particulièrement, mais je m'en rappelle. Je ne sais pas bien à quoi j'ai échappé quand il est venu me chercher à l'orphelinat, mais je sais que venir ici reste la meilleure chose qui me soit advenue.

En revanche j'ai totalement oublié son nom, et je suppose que lui aussi a du probablement m'oublier avec le temps. Je ne le lui reproche pas, c'est normal et je suis habituée depuis les années. Trop souvent les gens passent, se croisent, mais ne s'arrêtent jamais ou prennent un tout autre chemin, foulant un autre sentier distancié après une intersection. C'est assez frustrant de ne rien pouvoir se rappeler, sinon vaguement à partir de l'arrivée à l'orphelinat, de mon passé avec précision, cette amnésie partielle est frustrante. Physiquement, j'ai beaucoup changé en dix ans de vie au sein du Temple Jedi. Tout en gardant une silhouette assez fragile et fine, je toise le mètre cinquante-cinq du haut de mes quinze ans, et mes cheveux d'un brun sombre reposent, raides et longs, jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Ma peau est restée assez pâle de nature et mon visage s'est affiné en celui d'une adolescente Jedi.

Après, question caractère... c'est une toute autre affaire. J'ai encore bien des progrès à faire sur ce point là, mais... c'est si dur de lutter contre le peu qu'il me semble être moi-même. Même si je fais des efforts, je reste craintive, discrète et très méfiante avec autrui, plus encore les Adultes. Rares sont ceux que j'ai laissé m'approcher, plus par nécessité qu'envie d'ailleurs. Aussi vrai que je n'ai presque aucune confiance en moi, sans être asociale, je ne vais pas facilement vers les autres, et j'ai en sainte horreur que l'on me touche, même si je prends souvent sur moi quand c'est nécessaire. D'une personnalité douce et calme en apparence, je tends souvent à vouloir – consciemment ou inconsciemment – me faire oublier le plus possible, très discrète, timide et réservée que je demeure. En revanche, le contact avec des pairs nettement plus acceuillants et gentils – pour la plupart sauf notoires exceptions – m'a rendue un peu plus bavarde, et ma voix calme, posée et claire s'est faite un peu plus entendre. J'ai gardé ma curiosité insatiable et mon aisance à l'étude et apprentissage de nouveaux savoirs, il faut dire que j'étais en « déshydratation » intellectuelle au sortir de l'orphelinat.

J'ai quinze ans, mais je suis toujours une novice au sein de l'Ordre Jedi, une des plus âgée maintenant. Je ne montre rien et essaye de garder courage et espoir, mais je perds de plus en plus confiance en mon avenir. Je sais que je ne serais pas chassée de ces lieux, que j'y ai ma place, mais je voudrais vraiment me sentir utile, à quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Je voudrais devenir Chevalier Jedi un jour, et moi aussi contribuer, même de manière infime, à protéger les innocents, défendre les valeurs gardant la paix autant que possible. Mais ce rêve m'est impossible sans un ou une Maître qui veuille bien me former comme son Apprentie, dans un premier temps. Dire que dans l'Ancien Ordre, je ne ferais plus partie de l'Ordre depuis deux ans déjà... heureusement les choses ont changé ce dernier siècle. Mais quand même... je commence à croire que mon cas est vraiment désespéré et que je n'y arriverais jamais.

Car plusieurs choses fâchent un peu les maîtres potentiels à mon sujet : outre que je sois parfois assez... compliquée au niveau du caractère et du manque de confiance en autrui, surtout je suis très mauvaise en exercices physiques. Et ma maîtrise... enfin non, mon maniement du sabre-laser est encore très maladroit, je n'ai pas même encore de forme de prédéfinie. C'est de ma faute aussi sans doute, je n'ai pas du bien comprendre quelque chose dans les bases et manquer sérieusement de confiance en moi, mais je suis irrécupérable pour beaucoup dans cet aspect. Sur le plan intellectuel et de la maîtrise de la Force, aucun problème, je m'épanouis là-dedans, mais sur le plan physique et caractériel... ce n'est pas ça. Je suis un peu désemparée et désespérée à la longue, mais la Force me dit de ne pas abandonner. Du coup, même sans Maître pour me guider, j'ai choisi de progresser autant que je le puisse en solitaire à mon niveau, en travaillant et étudiant dur, je me suis même forgé un sabre-laser personnel sans demander l'aide de personne. Un qui est à manche courbe et au cristal bleu...

Mais il y a des jours où cela pèse lourd sur mes épaules et mon moral, où j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber. Alvis, que devrais-je faire selon toi ? Tu ne me dis rien d'autre que de me méfier d'autrui et des adultes, dans le seul enregistrement dont je dispose de ta voix. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis totalement perdue. Et même si le Maître des Archives, un des rares Jedi adultes ayant réussi à m'approcher et gagner mon respect et un tant soit peu ma confiance, m'encourage à ne pas abandonner et à m'accrocher, je doute souvent que les choses puissent réellement changer, au point où elles en sont. Cela dit, si un jour je devais ou choisissais de quitter le Temple si je n'avance pas d'ici quelques années, je compte bien me renseigner et retrouver l'identité de celui qui m'a conduit ici. Je voudrais le remercier quand même, ce serait la moindre des choses. Même s'il reste totalement un inconnu pour moi...

Parfois, cela me mine tellement le moral que je vais souvent me réfugier dans ce havre de paix, temple de savoir que sont pour moi l'aile des Initiés des immenses Archives. Je lis et je m'instruits encore et encore, à n'en plus finir sur des sujets aussi divers et variés, jusqu'à ce que parfois je m'effondre de fatigue et ne m'endorme sur place, pour ne plus y penser. Je suis souvent et aisément oubliée, et rares sont ceux qui me cherchent, outre mes camarades de chambrée. C'est ce qui est encore arrivé cet énième soir, après une journée qui ressemble tant aux précédentes, alors que je consultais un holo-livre sur le Grand Maître de légende et fondateur du Nouvel Ordre Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Je n'aspire pas à ses exploits, je suis trop humble pour cela, mais j'espère un jour pouvoir me rendre utile au plus grand nombre de ceux en ayant besoin. Et, même si je ne l'admettrais pas, je rêve de pouvoir refaire confiance, un jour peut-être, à quelqu'un. Je suis méfiante, et seule, mais je n'aime pas être seule...

Je ne sais plus trop de quoi je peux bien rêver alors que je me suis – une fois de plus – assoupie sur cette chaise que j'occupe aux Archives, ma tête reposant sur mes bras et paupières closes. Au rythme de mes respirations profondes et paisibles en apparence, les longs et raides cheveux bruns ondulent avec douceur, comme des serpentines dans mon dos, sur ma tunique marron traditionnelle, et par dessous elle une chemise aux longues manches de couleur beige. La première assortie à ma ceinture utilitaire et mes bottes, la seconde à mon pantalon typique de Jedi, tout l'ensemble indiquant dans sa coupe que je suis encore une Initiée. Je dors ainsi sans un son, avec cette couverture gentiment déposée sur mes épaules. Plomgée dans le royaume des somges aussi divers, confus que troublés, en miroir à mes soucis refoulés, je ne vois pas plus le petit matin arriver... qu'une personne entrer dans les lieux silencieux et encore désertés. Dans mon sommeil, je ne perçois pas sa présence dans la Force qui se précise de même que cette personne ne s'approche en ma direction, avant de s'asseoir sans un bruit à la table sur laquelle je repose, sur le siège faisant face au mien.

Pas plus que je ne remarque que l'holo-livre, que je consultais avant de m'écrouler bien malgré moi de fatigue nerveuse autant que physique, se retrouve déplacé dans un silencieux et presque imperceptible mouvement, jusqu'à gagner les mains du mystérieux individu dont j'ignore encore la présence. Ce dernier, après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil, fait ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la veille : il le remet à sa place, en s'aidant d'un peu de télékinésie de Force. Cela dit, il ne fait pas mine de me réveiller pour autant – puisque je dors encore, bien que d'un sommeil allant en s'amincissant alors que je prends vaguement conscience de tout ceci – et attend, sans le moindre son ni bruit, avec patience que je finisse par m'éveiller. Cela dit, il n'a pas longtemps à attendre, alors que les premiers feux de l'aube irisent le ciel enconre bien sombre, car mon horloge biologique interne finit par m'arracher aux bras de Morphée.

Dans les secondes qui suivent, quoique déjà un peu longues pour moi, je finis par froncer des sourcils en percevant les différents ressentis qui me parviennent dans la Force, dans une série de réalisations plus ou moins rapides. D'un, je ne suis plus seule, c'est une évidence. De deux, la personne me faisant face semble être sur les lieux depuis un petit moment, ce qui est assez étonnant à une heure que je devine être impossible. Puis surtout, à ma table bien précisément, alors que j'imagine que les centaines autour de moi doivent être libres. De quatre... sur le plan de la Force je ressens quelque chose de bien étange concernant la présence qui me fait face. Trop puissante pour être celle d'un Novice voire même d'un Padawan, sans être non plus celle du Responsable des Archives que je connais bien, elle entrelace profonde étrangeté et familiarité indéniable, ce qui est inhabituel et très paradoxal.

C'est mortifée que je me rends compte que la personne assise face à moi dégage une aura telle qu'elle le caractérise comme un Maître Jedi au moins. Force ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ce genre de situations ? Bien évidemment c'est toujours plus drôle quand c'est aux individus sérieux à qui cela advient ! Les joues aussitôt un peu rosies, je me redresse brusquement – grimaçant intérieurement des quelques courbatures que je ressens – alors que la couverture sur mes épaules glisse jusque sur le dossier de ma chaise, posant mes mains contre le bord de la table. Sans oser bien regarder mon interlocuteur, je me confonds promptement en excuses, de ma voix quelque peu nerveuse bien que douce et voulue posée :

* * *

- Bons... bonjour, Maître Jedi ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je sais que je ne devrais pas me trouver là ! Je veillerais à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Je...

- Assied-toi, je te prie. Je ne suis pas venu là pour te sermonner sur ta tendance à préférer les tables des archives à ton lit pour passer la nuit.

* * *

Heu... c'est juste moi qui me fait des idées, ou j'aurais presque l'impression d'entendre un écho d'amusement implicite, dans la réplique qui me vient en retour ? Mais encore, plus important que ce fait là : j'ai déjà entendu cette voix, j'en suis certaine. Peut-être légèrement différente, un petit peu plus jeune dans mon souvenir, mais dans le fond c'est bien la même. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchis deux petites secondes, cette présence aussi ne m'est pas inconnue, un écho me revient dans ma mémoire d'un passé assez lointain, comme un écho de souvenir. Faisant aussi suite à son geste d'apaisement, symbolisé par la brèbe jonction de ses deux paumes entre elles, je me rassoie donc sur ma chaise, baissant mon regard des plus intrigués bien qu'un peu intimidé et nerveux vers mon interlocuteur. Pas trop tôt, vous allez me dire, et vous aurez bien raison. Il faut que j'atteste par la vue ce que mon ouïe vient de me rappeler ! Bien que je n'aime guère cela, estimant qu'il s'agit d'une marque d'irrespect de ma part et plutôt craintive de nature, je pose donc mon regard du bleu de l'océan droit vers lui. Je l'observe donc avec grande intrigue et attention alors qu'il reprend de sa voix si familière :

* * *

- Bonjour Lenia. Comment te porte-tu, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?

* * *

Maintenant que je l'écoute avec attention, et l'observe avec minutie, je suis absolument certaine que je l'ai déjà vu, et je ne connais pas trente-six mille personnes que je connaisse plus que cela. Un humain tout comme moi, masculin, que j'estimerais de vue entre trente et trente-cinq ans. Plutôt grand au vu de notre différence de taille bien que nous soyons tous deux assis présentement, un Maître Jedi bien assurément au vu de la coupe des habits bruns qu'il revêt, et de la présence qu'il émet au sein de la Force. Une carrure assez intimidante – pourquoi ce ressenti me donne-t-il autant un effet de « Déjà-Vu » ? - des traits pas méconnus non plus... semblant autant percevoir ma perplexité que je sois songeuse, il poursuit de la même voix :

* * *

- Bois-tu bien ton chocolat chaud comme je te l'ai appris ?

* * *

Mais, outre cette dernière référence lumineuse, ce sont surtout les deux derniers points qui finissent par me révéler son identité, à ma profonde stupeur. Un regard bleu-vert si vif et perçant, pourtant empreint de gentillesse, et de courts cheveux d'un blanc pur, comme celui de la neige matinale sous un soleil hivernal. Quelques longues minutes passent, alors que mes yeux s'arrondissent de surprise intense tout en s'éclairant aussi de contentement comme les souvenirs qui me reviennent, lui étant associés, sont entièrement positifs. Et cette référence... toutes les pièces du puzzle qu'il représentait jusque lors s'emboîtent à la perfection, alors que j'ai grand peine à masquer mon intense surprise. Ald ! Enfin, plutôt Aldrian devrais-je dire... non ce n'est pas séant de son rang dans l'Ordre... c'était quoi son nom complet déjà...

Étrangement, ce qui me revient dans mes souvenirs immédiats est surtout ce surnom et son prénom, j'avais été plus familière avec eux quand il était venu me rencontrer et me chercher à l'orphelinat. Sans oublier les quelques jours d'acclimatation à la vie du Temple, quand il m'avait temporairement accueillie dans ses quartiers pour que je puisse faire le plus paisiblement possible la transition entre la vie de l'orphelinat et celle du Praexum Jedi. Je n'ai pas été évidente à approcher et discuter les premières, mais avec patience et observations minutieuse, il a fini par réussir à ce que je le laisse m'approcher sans trop de crainte.

Bon, aussi il s'est aidé de ma curiosité naturelle, ma soif de savoir innée... et de cette concoction chaude et sucrée qui m'avait tant intriguée qu'est le chocolat chaud, comme il vient de le rappeler. Je contiens un léger rire intérieur gêné, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Effectivement, le chocolat chaud a bien aidé aussi à ce que l'on s'apprivoise réciproquement. Attendez ! Son nom, voilà, je m'en souviens ! Greystone ! Je tombe littéralement des nues quand je me rends compte que le Jedi souvent desservi par les rumeurs l'entourant, celui qui m'a sortie de l'orphelinat, conduit jusqu'aux Jedi et celui en face de moi... ne font qu'un. Il me faut bien quelques minutes pour reprendre de ma constance, redressant un petit peu mon regard reconnaissant, enchanté et gêné vers lui, répondant d'une voix douce et très posée :

* * *

- Ald... enfin, Maître Greystone ! Je vais bien, merci à vous. Je suis ravie de vous revoir en tout cas, encore désolée de ne pas vous avoir reconnu tout de suite, j'en suis confuse ! Et vous, tout va bien depuis… la dernière fois ?

* * *

Je regrette ces dernières paroles très maladroites à peine les ai-je prononcées. Force, j'étais obligée de le dire à voix haute que j'avais presque totalement oublié son identité pendant les dix dernières années qui viennent de s'écouler ? Idiote que je suis ! Je suis certaine qu'il doit être contrarié contre moi maintenant... ou peut-être pas, en fait. Je redresse la tête que j'avais brusquement et honteusement baissé en entendant à peu près le contraire de ce que à quoi je m'étais attendue. En effet, loin d'un silence pesant ou de réprimandes...

C'est un éclat de rire franc qui déchire le voile de mon mutisme mortifié. Alors là je suis entièrement stupéfaite et j'avoue ne pas trop comprendre le pourquoi du comment de sa réaction, je suis totalement perdue quant à savoir l'interpréter. Ce qui ne m'arrive guère souvent, alors que mes joues se fardent légèrement du rouge de la gêne bien que j'essaye de préserver mon calme. Il semble finir par se reprendre, plongeant son regard bleu-vert dans le mien sur un visage calme, l'air totalement serein. Je suis rassurée d'entre qu'il n'a rien perdu de sa chaleur et de sa gentillesse alors qu'il reprend et me répond de sa voix grave et douce :

* * *

- Il n'y a pas de mal, je comprends tout à fait. Je me porte bien également, merci.

* * *

Enfin, « bien » en ce qui me concerne... tout dépend du point de vue adopté. En soit, je vais bien, je suis en excellente santé et je n'ai aucun souci particulier à reporter. Même si j'essaye de sauver les apparences là, pour ne pas gâcher ces retrouvailles des plus... inattendues pour moi, dans le fond je ne pas si bien que cela. Après tout, je commence vraiment à penser mon cas désespéré. Mais ma dignité me refusant d'accepter toute pitié d'autrui – j'en ai déjà plus qu'assez des railleries méchantes de quelques de mes pairs - je ne compte pas me montrer plus précise que ça. Je me ressaisis avec douce fermeté et résignation, veillant à toujours garder une façade de calme sur mon visage comme dans la Force, même si mon regard me trahit souvent. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette plaisante discussion. Laissant un léger sourire errer sur mes lèvres, et assez curieuse, je lui demande avec une douce timidité :

* * *

- Je suis peut-être un peu trop curieuse, mais puis-je savoir la raison qui vous a mené en ces lieux, à une heure aussi inhumaine ? Et qui m'a aussi donné l'heureux hasard de vous y croiser. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre bien sûr, je comprendrais...

- Je suis venu ici pour te voir.

* * *

Me... voir spécifiquement ? Moi, cas désespéré parmi ceux de ma génération et Initiée peu... attirante pour les potentiels Maîtres ? Je reste très intriguée par sa réponse, alors qu'il m'observe avec attention, comme s'il lisait jusque dans mon âme de son regard pénétrant. Ce qui me déstabilise un peu, déjà que je suis facilement intimidée par des adultes et supérieurs... J'attends une minute ou deux pour voir s'il poursuit et développe un peu son propos, ce qu'il ne fait pas. Avec prudence naturelle, bien qu'encore curieuse et contente de pouvoir peut-être me rendre utile à quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour changer, je reprends d'une voix calme :

* * *

- Oh. Excusez ma surprise, je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ce que... enfin je voulais dire... je ne voudrais surtout pas prendre de votre précieux temps, mais je suis à votre écoute, bien sûr. Vous vouliez peut-être me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

* * *

Je ne suis pas toujours plus avancée concernant la réelle raison le conduisant en ces lieux. Venir me voir... voilà qui est bien imprécis. Ayant bien du mal à croire, au vu de ma petite estime de moi-même et de mes compétences, que cela puisse être lié à ma formation – aussi stagnante soit-elle ces dernières années – je peine à en connaître ses motivations. Sans doute, je finis par raisonner, pour échanger quelques nouvelles, peut-être des questions concernant mon « évolution » et terminant sur des encouragements, sincères bien sûr. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter vis-à-vis de lui, d'où ma prudente attitude réservée.

Sans jamais l'interrompre, je l'ai laissé parler autant qu'il le souhaitait. Il me parla de beaucoup de choses ayant trait à nombre de points différents. Sur l'histoire des Jedi par exemple, la transition entre l'Ancien et Nouvel Ordre et l'affect que cela a eu en ce qui concernant l'Apprentissage et le sort des Initiés de plus de treize ans, comme moi. Certes, j'ai eu un peu d'inquiétude quand il m'a rappelé que l'on destinait avant ces novices, jugés comme « non compétents » droit vers les corporations agricoles, mais j'ai été – un peu – rassurée quand il a sourit et a bien insisté sur l'aspect révolu de ce point et de son époque.

Ensuite, il a parlé de moi et ébauché un portrait de ma personnalité, de mes points forts et faiblesses avec une précision et exactitude qui m'ont beaucoup surprise. Je n'aurais pas dû l'être autant peut-être, il reste un Maître Jedi et après tout, il me connait un peu depuis qu'il a été me chercher à l'orphelinat de Dantooine, et partagé ma compagnie ces quelques premiers jours au Temple en m'hébergeant temporairement dans ses quartiers pour que je puisse faire la transition de mode de vie plus confortablement. Je n'ai jamais compris cela dit comment il a fait pour me cerner si rapidement, alors que je ne suis pas toujours facile à comprendre, même pour moi. J'étais impressionnée, certes, mais je ne l'ai pas interrompu, trop captivée par la discussion et actuellement heureuse que l'on me prête un peu d'attention.

Puis il a retourné l'analyse vers lui-même, me décrivant sa propre personnalité et sans rien omettre que ce soit concernant les mauvais bruits – injustifiés j'en suis sûre – qui courent au Temple sur lui. Il n'a pas masqué ses origines mandaloriennes et l'influence que cela avait sur lui, un héritage double en dehors de celui de l'enseignement Jedi. Il a parlé un peu de lui aussi, et de ses deux compagnons droïdes, histoire que je sache bien à qui j'avais faire avec une franchise que j'ai beaucoup appréciée. Voyant ma timidité pathologique, il m'a invitée, avec douce fermeté d'une main posée sous mon menton, à redresser ma tête pour que je l'observe droit dans les yeux en dépit de mon extrême réserve. Ce après quoi il avait posé la question à laquelle je n'osais plus croire depuis le temps que j'attendais :

* * *

- Lenia Séry, veux-tu être ma Padawan ?

- Maître Greystone, ce serait un honneur que de devenir votre apprentie. Oui, si telle est aussi votre volonté.

* * *

J'ai ainsi accepté en serrant la main qu'il me tendait et officialiser le fait. Un léger sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage et un peu adoucit ses traits, alors qu'il m'a répondu que c'était le cas et sans doute aussi celle de la Force. Ensuite il m'a longtemps exposé les changements qui m'attendraient de pied ferme, mais je lui ai confirmé que cela ne me faisait pas peur, bien au contraire. Je suis habituée aux changements en ma courte existence, et je n'ai guère d'attaches au Temple comme au sein de mes pairs, assez solitaire de nature que je reste. Puis nous avons été interrompus par une conversation par comlimk avec un de ses droïdes, qui m'a distraite et fait oublier un temps les questions que je souhaitais lui poser. Mais je me suis rapidement rattrapée, et cette discussion assez inattendue – outre un petit accrochage remédié en peu de temps concernant l'abandon de mon sabre-laser d'initiée – s'est plutôt bien poursuivie, et cela a été le début d'un tout nouveau chemin pour moi. Comme je l'ai compris au fur et à mesure, en dépit de nos différences, quelques points en commun nous rapprochaient, comme par exemple cette passion pour le savoir. Je me rappelle mon propre enthousiasme alors qu'il m'avait proposé de l'accompagner pour aller voir des – véritables – artefacts Jedi de plusieurs millénarismes d'âge qu'il avait, avec un autre pair Jedi, ramené au cours d'une très fastidieuse mission. En toute honnêteté, j'étais aux anges.

Les mois qui suivirent s'écoulèrent comme un charme, vraiment. Enfin, après une petite période d'ajustement de ma part, et de prise d'habitude je pense. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'assez solitaire et réservée, c'est quelque chose que j'ai gardé au cours de mes années d'initiation Jedi... et encore un peu maintenant. Il faut un peu de temps pour que je revienne sur ma méfiance née suite à ces quelques temps à l'orphelinat, et je suppose ce passé que j'ai oublié. Comprenant qui je suis, d'où je viens, qui sont mes parents, outre la seule vague connaissance que j'ai eu un frère aîné. Mais Maître Greystone ne m'étant pas totalement un inconnu à la base, cela a facilité un peu la prise de confiance en lui... et de là, mon propre léger et progressif gain d'assurance en moi-même. Je l'ai accompagné sur plusieurs de ses missions – quand elles n'étaient pas trop confidentielles ou dangereuses pour moi – et ces différents voyages, péripéties diverses et situations délicates variées ont aidé aussi à mieux nous comprendre, et bâtir lentement mais sûrement une relation de confiance. Je ne m'étais pas trompée dans mon jugement initial, des années de cela... peut-être intimidant, certes, mais résolument une bonne personne. Quelqu'un de bien, comme une bonne part des Jedi et de quelques autres de mes connaissances proches ou éloignées. J'apprends ainsi, en dehors aussi des murs du Temple, à m'ouvrir à ce monde que je découvre encore, autant dans ses merveilles que dans ses horreurs les plus sombres, parfois...

Mais ce sont d'autres histoires, que peut-être un jour je vous conterais si l'occasion et le temps se présentent. Car celle qui prend actuellement place n'est pas tout à fait finie, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, moi compris à cette époque. Franchement, j'étais heureuse de ce que j'avais et commençais à m'épanouir très doucement : enfin la perspective de progresser vers l'avenir, un Maître compréhensif, exigeant mais aussi patient que déterminé, de nouveaux amis et bonnes connaissances, une galaxie qui n'attendait plus qu'à être découverte... vraiment, tout pour me combler. Je commençais timidement à avancer et me tourner vers le présent et l'avenir plus que mon passé disparu... mais ce dernier a refait surface pile quand je ne m'y attendais pas. Et d'ailleurs fait surgir plus de questions qu'il ne m'a apporté de réelles réponses. Le danger rôle toujours, prêt à jaillir et se jeter sur nous quand on l'attend le moins... voire même nous prendre en embuscade.


	4. Chap 3- Fratrie brisée et Embuscade

**Partie 3 : Fratrie brisée et embuscade : danger qui rôde.**

* * *

J'approche de mes seize ans, que j'aurais d'ici une petite semaine. Et je suis loin d'être inoccupée pour être franche avec vous. La vie a continué de s'écouler paisiblement au rythme de ma formation de Padawan, très prenante et... imprévisible, je dois dire. Toujours sur Dantooine comme le Temple y est basé, mais loin de mon village natal et plus loin encore de la petite ville dans laquelle était situé l'orphelinat maudit à ma mémoire. En soit, la journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Une matinée routinière avec séance de méditation, cours au sabre-laser et maniement de la Force. D'ordinaire en l'absence de mon Maître je suis les généraux mais comme il est actuellement stationné au Praexum, rentré de mission depuis peu c'est lui qui dirige mes entraînements. Très fatigants bien qu'instructifs, ils m'ont occupé une bonne partie de la journée, avant que je n'obtienne l'autorisation vers le milieu-fin d'après-midi de rendre visite à une proche amie des miennes. En effet, la députée de Naboo était en visite sur Dantooine, et trop rares étaient ses visites comme les miennes à elle sur sa planète pour laisser passer cette occasion inespérée. J'ai travaillé dur pour obtenir cette permission, que j'ai donc obtenue sans trop de difficulté. Peut-être que le fait que je demande rarement quelque chose a un peu aidé aussi, en tant que personne plutôt sage...

Bien entendu, je me suis rendue là-bas à pied, ce n'était pas si loin et un peu de marche active ne ferait que du bien après une rude session d'exercices physiques, combat sans armes et avec sabre-laser compris en un. Et cela ferait un petit complément aux étirements de base, après la bonne douche que j'ai prise pour me rafraîchir et être plus présentable. En tenue donc d'apprentie Jedi, avec mon manteau de bure brun sur les épaules et sabre-laser à la ceinture, j'ai gagné la grande ville proche en laquelle prenait lieu la réunion diplomatique de ma chère amie – sensiblement du même âge que moi - arrivant comme à mon habitude un petit peu en avance au lieu de rendez-vous convenu après sa réunion. En soit, ce fut assez court, une petite heure ou deux entre deux de ses obligations et mon propre planning, mais très agréable. Parler un brin de musique qui nous passionne toutes deux, d'actualités galactiques ou d'un peu de notre quotidien, ça fait du bien en confiance. Faut pas croire, mais manquer de se faire dévorer par un Silan et survivre seules à une planète hostile, ça rapproche les gens.

J'avais donc l'esprit léger et heureux alors que je me trouvais sur le chemin du retour vers le Praexum Jedi. Contrairement à la dernière fois, je m'étais donné un point d'honneur d'arriver à l'heure et ne plus faire entorse à ma ponctualité habituelle. Gardant un esprit aussi attentif que je le puisse à mes alentours alors que je peux être très distraite de nature, je garde un pas actif et fends la foule sans ressentir de menace particulière en approche. Autant je souhaite me tenir à l'écart de mon ancien orphelinat, autant j'adore le reste de ma planète natale et d'autant plus je suis heureuse de pouvoir de temps à autres en fouler les superbes et sauvages paysages hors du Temple Jedi. Je sais que nous sommes en planète alliée, la terre de mes ancêtres, mais j'essaye aussi de ne pas perdre de vue que l'ennemi peut se terrer là et où on l'attend le moins, dès que nous baissons un peu la garde. Mais une nouvelle préoccupe mon esprit, une que j'ai surprise de la bouche de passants dans la rue...

* * *

_« L'orphelinat, attaqué ? Voilà qui est étrange. Qui pourrait bien en vouloir à des enfants ? Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de victimes, c'est déjà ça. J'espère que la police trouvera rapidement le motif, et encore mieux les coupables... »_

* * *

Si je n'aime pas les lieux et la plupart du personnel, je ne peux pas ne pas ressentir de la compassion pour les orphelins en ma qualité d'ancienne pensionnaire, et pour la sympathique directrice que je surnommais avant le « fantôme de la cour de récréation ». Je suppose qu'un incident mineur de ce genre sera géré par les forces de sécurité et d'enquête locales, pas très douces mais efficaces... à leur manière. Pour faire simple, tous des brutes indélicates ou presque, aucune notion de psychologie infantile en cas de choc, mais je suppose efficaces sur des criminels sans vergogne. Bon, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas forcément là pour faire dans la dentelle, mais quand même, un peu de délicatesse ne tuerait pas parfois. J'ai gardé une oreille tendue à travers la Force comme pour guetter la sonnerie de mon comlink au cas où Maître Greystone aurait souhaité me transmettre une information, mais rien à signaler jusque là. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles je présume, alors. De toute façon, tel que je le connais il doit avoir laissé Prudii garder un œil sur moi, par le réseau de surveillance... ça ne me surprendrait pas trop. Il faut dire que parfois, les Sith se sont approchés d'un peu trop près du Praexum Jedi par le passé, alors je respecte sa prudence. Enfin, je suppose que c'est la principale raison, au moins j'ai ma liberté de déplacement ça me suffit.

* * *

- Lenia !

* * *

C'est alors que je m'arrête brusquement, ayant cru avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler derrière moi. Immédiatement je fais volte-face pour confronter la potentielle menace... avant qu'un visage des plus inattendus se dévoile à mes yeux stupéfaits et ravis. Un jeune homme, de six ans de plus que moi et de courts cheveux brun clair décoiffés, avec des yeux d'un bleu clair presque électrifiant. Les mêmes traits fins de visage que moi... la surprise me remplit, avant que la joie ne prenne sa place, comme je l'enlace avec bonheur :

* * *

- Alvis ? Grand frère !

* * *

Son sourire amusé et malicieux, si similaire à celui que j'ai toujours connu dans mon passé, me réchauffe le cœur alors que je le prend dans mes bras quelques secondes. Puis je le relâche et me recule de deux pas pour mieux l'observer et m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Non, c'est bien lui, Force soit louée ! Si je n'avais pas appris à contrôler un tant soit peu mon expressivité et mes émotions, j'en aurais les larmes aux yeux de bonheur pur. Un immense sourire que l'on ne m'a plus vu depuis plus de dix ans orne mes lèvres et éclaire mes traits si réservés d'ordinaire, alors que je m'empresse de lui demander d'une voix enjouée et soucieuse tout à la fois, tenant son avant-bras de mes doigts :

* * *

- C'est bien toi ! Je croyais que tu... tu... vous m'aviez abandonnée ! Je ne t'avais pas oublié. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Mais où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Que... ?

- Doucement, petite sœur. Une question à la fois ! Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, moi aussi. Tu as bien grandi. Cela fait longtemps que je te cherche, tu sais...

* * *

Ses yeux d'un bleu si clair m'auscultent et me dévisagent, sans jamais que son expression ne se défasse d'une joie apparemment aussi sincère que la mienne. Étonnée, je penche légèrement ma tête sur le côté, intriguée par la question mais aussi ce petit quelque chose d'étrange dans son ton, que je ne pourrais pas décrire. C'est alors qu'il pose sa main sur la mienne et gentiment libère son bras de ma prise, sans brusquerie, alors qu'il reprend :

* * *

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Len, sinon ils allaient te trouver, toi aussi. J'ai cherché ce que tu es devenue, mais j'ai perdu ta trace après que tu sois partie de cet orphelinat. On m'a... dit que tu as été adoptée, mais de là à ce que tu deviennes une Jedi...

* * *

Je ne remarque pas, toute à ma joie de le revoir, le léger assombrissement de sa voix, et ne fait que sourire de plus belle, approuvant d'un vif signe de tête et des yeux d'un bleu sombre pétillants de bonheur. Je réplique avec un léger rire, un peu gêné en passant une main dans mes cheveux, et remettant ma tresse de Padawan derrière mon oreille :

* * *

- Oh tu sais, moi non plus ! Mais c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ! Ils sont gentils, même si certains sont un peu stricts parfois. Je suis heureuse d'être là-bas, c'est un peu comme une grande famille. Au bout de dix ans, c'est devenu un deuxième foyer... même si, bien sûr, cela ne remplace pas celle de sang... Alvis ? Tout va bien ?

* * *

Je suis surprise de voir comme des ombres traverser son regard, et d'étranges murmures de la Force que je n'arrive pas plus à comprendre. J'allais poser une main sur son épaule, cherchant à comprendre quelle gaucherie j'ai encore bien pu dire, mais ses doigts interceptent mon poignet à mi-chemin et il secoue doucement sa tête, un mince sourire aux lèvres toujours avec cette étrange lueur dans son regard. Sans relâcher ma main, il se reprend bientôt et, reprend la parole de cette voix rassurante et chaleureuse :

* * *

- Oui, petite sœur, ne t'inquiète pas. Je repensais juste à quelque chose.

- Oh, je vois... rien de triste, j'espère. Force, je suis si maladroite parfois. Sinon, grand frère... pourquoi avoir disparu si longtemps ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'avais pas le choix ? Que s'est-il passé, il y a dix ans ? Papa et maman ne sont pas là, avec toi ?

* * *

Je ne peux décidément pas lui dire que j'ai totalement oublié à quoi ils ressemblaient, mais il y a tellement de questions que je souhaitais lui poser, et je ne sais pas par où commencer. Surtout que son visage sombre me surprend, je n'arrive pas à en comprendre la raison, et il me regarde avec un sérieux si dur... et déstabilisant. Sa voix est dénuée de toute sa chaleur, devenant si sombre que cela me surprends avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse :

* * *

- C'est... quelque chose dont je ne peux pas parler ici. Pas en public. J'ai mes raisons... que dirais-tu de fêter ces retrouvailles en privé ? Juste toi et moi, entre frère et sœur, comme au bon vieux temps ? Je connais un petit café très sympa dans le coin.

* * *

Contemplative, je réfléchis quelques minutes, partagée entre l'envie de partager un peu de temps à discuter avec mon frère heureusement retrouvé, et ce qu'il me reste à faire outre mon obligation de rentrer au Temple. La ponctualité est une vertu qui m'est très chère, et je ne souhaite pas décevoir mon Maître. Oui, mais ça fait dix ans que je n'ai pas vu Alvis, je ne peux pas décliner une telle proposition... oui, mais mon Maître m'a bien dit d'être retournée au Temple à telle heure exacte... Force, quel dilemme ! Surtout qu'il semble si ravi par cette perspective... je vais être une horrible sœur, mais je n'ai pas le choix, le devoir m'appelle. Sans masquer le regret dans mes yeux, je secoue doucement ma tête et glisse :

* * *

- Désolée, mais il faut que je rentre au Temple. Il me reste encore une bonne trotte et je ne souhaite pas risquer de faire attendre mon Maître. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

* * *

J'allais me reculer à regret, mais il ne relâche pas mon poignet pour autant, bien au contraire. Sa poigne se fait très ferme, et j'en cherche la raison. J'imagine qu'il doit être frustré, surtout après tout ce temps et s'être aussi longtemps perdus de vue, et retrouvés par surprise dans les rues de Dantooine... mais j'ai des devoirs qui m'attendent. Et si la Force nous a réuni aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Elle ne le fasse pas de nouveau. Alors qu'il insiste, sa voix prend une tonalité un peu étrange, que je ne perçois pas :

* * *

- Len ! Cela fait dix ans que je te cherche, un verre avec moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Ça prendra quoi ? Dix minutes tout au plus ! À moins bien sûr que les Jedi et ton Maître soient plus importants pour toi que ton propre frère... ta propre famille !

* * *

Et ces mots me vont droit au cœur, alors qu'il a l'air sincèrement malheureux de me voir refuser sa proposition. Peut-être que je suis biaisée en partie par ma gentillesse naturelle et ma joie de le revoir, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que me chuchote la Force plus méfiante, presque sur ses gardes. Je ne risque rien, c'est juste mon frère après tout, pas vrai ? Un frère aîné ne ferait jamais de mal à sa cadette, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'étais très proche de mon frère, de ce que je me souvienne en tout cas, il a toujours été très gentil avec moi quand j'étais petite... avant ce grand noir, ce néant, qui dévore un pan entier de ma mémoire. Et alors que ma raison me somme de refuser malgré, mon cœur en perd curieusement de plus en plus la force et mes pas le suivent alors qu'il m'entraîne à sa suite... et que je le suis sans protester, la tête étrangement calme sur le moment. Je ne sais même pas où il me conduit, mais je ne trouve pas la force de lui refuser sa requête, très étrangement... peut-être parce que c'est mon frère et que je suis trop gentille ? Je ne sais pas. Je le suis, simplement... je perds même la notion du temps qui passe, accrochée aux paroles d'Alvis...

J'ai toujours pourtant été forte de volonté, derrière la surface de glace entourant mon cœur, et j'ai su dire « non » quand le besoin s'en est fait sentir. Mais là... je suis totalement impuissante, et de manière assez alarmante avec du recul, totalement aveugle au fait. Aveugle à tout sauf à lui, même au lieu où il me mène, sourde à tout sauf à lui, et même à la Force... de manière si subtilement préparée que je ne le remarque même pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait retourner ma gentillesse contre moi... et autre chose, aussi. Quelque chose dont je n'avais pas conscience sur le moment, un point sur lequel j'étais totalement dans l'ignorance, alors que si cela avait été une autre personne que lui, j'en aurais été immédiatement alerte. J'aurais été sur mes gardes. Et curieusement... là je ne le suis pas. J'ai toujours fait aveuglement confiance à Alvis... mais pas à ce point, quand même. Pas au point de le suivre sans même me poser de question, et aller contre mon devoir. Si mon comlink a sonné, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, absente à tout sauf à « lui ».

Jusqu'à ce que la nébuleuse qui semblait avoir pris position dans mon esprit, dans ma mégarde ignorante, se disperse alors qu'une présence connue, rayon de soleil dispersant la nuée de nuages noirs, s'affirme dans la Force et cherche à me contacter par télépathie de Force. Avec une lenteur inattendue, je porte mon attention vers cette voix mentale que je n'arrive pas à entendre, mais dont je perçois des ressentis me parvenir, flous, mais suffisamment précis pour me remettre en alerte. Ça provient de mon Maître, qui essaye de me communiquer quelque chose se résumant en deux choses : un, qu'il est inquiet, deux, que quelque chose cloche. Je me fie è Alvis, mais j'ai une confiance inaltérable envers mon Maître. En général quand il pense qu'un truc cloche, il ne se trompe pas.

Et cette réalisation sembla remettre en route le temps qui semblait s'être figé jusque lors, alors que je me fige brusquement. Alors que la poigne d'Alvis se fait comme un étau de duracier sur mon poignet, l'instinct me fait me débattre et me rappeler des réflexes pour me dégager d'une telle prise. D'un coup souple et sec, je le fais me relâcher et recule de deux-trois pas, observant mes alentours d'un œil inquiet, sans comprendre. Je sais que j'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, mais il ne me faut pas grand chose pour comprendre qu'il m'a conduite dans un endroit « discret » et éloigné de tout regard. Mais... pourquoi ? Il parlait d'un café, non ? Et cette influence dans mon esprit... Kriff, si ce n'est pas de la persuasion de Force, je n'y connais rien en maniement de cette dernière ! Mais comment il a outrepassé mes... ! Ma méfiance. Il l'a endormie de ses belles paroles, et de ma trop grande confiance en lui, comme je commence à le réaliser avec l'effroi de l'incompréhension. Vaguement, je perçois la présence lointaine de mon Maître qui se rapproche des lieux, mais une grande part de mon attention est focalisée sur mon frère. Je le regarde, confuse :

* * *

- Alvis ? Qu'est-ce que... !

* * *

C'est d'extrême justesse que j'esquive un poignard qui m'était destiné, alors qu'il s'était rapproché avec un inquiétant sourire froid sur son visage, et une lueur peu rassurante dans son regard. Les yeux ronds de mauvaise surprise, je tarde à bien réagir sinon esquiver avec retard ses assauts, et alors que je me redresse, mes yeux ne font que s'arrondir davantage en le voyant dégainer une poignée métallique d'un genre familier... alors qu'une aura horriblement noire semble l'auréoler. D'une voix tremblante, je redemande :

* * *

- Grand-frère ? Pourquoi...

* * *

Je ne dois qu'à des réflexes durement acquis ces derniers mois de rester indemne, alors qu'il a allumé une lame-laser d'un rouge flamboyant. En effet, c'est grâce à cela que je peux esquiver une fois de plus sa puissante attaque, inconsciemment prendre la poignée de mon arme Jedi, et laisser sa lame verte prendre vie juste à temps pour s'interposer entre celle de mon... frère... non ennemi... non frère... non Sith... et ma tête. Mes gestes ralentis par mon esprit paralysé par l'incompréhension la plus totale de ce retournement inattendu et douloureux, et très vite je me retrouve sous pression et en défense pure, rendue très maladroite par mes hésitations à frapper contre mon frère, la nécessité pourtant de me défendre suite à cette horrible réalisation, et la confusion grandissante face à son attitude, alors que je réalise que... non, je refuse de le réaliser. Ce n'est pas possible, pas mon frère, pas Alvis... mais lui n'hésite pas et exploite chacune de mes hésitations, arrivant à me désarmer. Je ne peux que reculer et remettre de maigres mètres en lui et moi. Sous le choc que je suis, je le regarde sans comprendre alors que mon cerveau m'abandonne, vaincu par tant d'illogisme. Avec un horrible sourire satisfait, je le vois dresser sa lame rouge de sang, se préparer à l'attaque, puis à se jeter sur moi alors que je suis totalement désarmée. Pétrifiée par la stupeur et une réalisation progressive, je le vois ainsi la lame rouge s'abaisser...

Dans une fausse impression de ralenti, plusieurs faits parviennent très lentement à mon esprit. D'un, le son en constante approche d'un vrombissement d'un moteur, sans doute d'un engin de transport mécanique de type léger et rapide. De deux, la présence familière qui se rapproche pareillement, sans que je n'en vois le propriétaire. De trois, je vois l'engin – une moto-speeder – passer à côté de moi au même moment, sans pilote et en constant ralentissement. Et, sans que je ne perçoive la transition, quelqu'un apparaît juste devant moi, et j'entends le sifflement caractéristique d'une lame-laser interceptant une autre lame de même nature. Et alors que je perçois, lentement, tout ces faits... le temps reprend brusquement son écoulement normal ! Et je suis tirée en partie de mon espèce de « torpeur », alors qu'une voix grave et étonnamment dure gronde, devant moi :

* * *

- Tu ne la toucheras pas.

- Et tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher, Jedi ?

* * *

C'est alors que je réalise – avec grand retard, je sais, je dois vraiment être sous le choc – qui s'est interposé entre Alvis et moi, et a intercepté d'extrême justesse la lame traîtresse. Le même qui devait piloter cette moto-speeder, dont je sentais la présence vaguement se rapprocher au plus vite de ma position. La dureté de sa voix me surprend, je ne pense pas l'avoir entendu être sec à ce point, aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire partielle. Avec un grand sens du timing, Maître Greystone a pu gagner les lieux pourtant discrets. Comment... je me poserais la question plus tard, trop de questions sans réponses sur le moment, beaucoup trop... mon esprit est en panne, de fait mon corps est en grève aussi. C'est à peine si j'arrive à ramasser mon sabre-laser inactif, le garder en main droite... mais être incapable de bouger, je ne pense même plus, j'observe sans vraiment voir le duel d'une intensité rarement égalée prendre part face à moi. La voix glaciale, presque railleuse de mon frère, me déstabilise encore plus par la vilénie que je sens émaner de lui, de ce ton méprisant... je ne reconnais pas mon frère. Ce ne peut pas être lui... et pourtant... pourtant...

Autant mon cerveau ne fonctionne qu'au minima de ses capacités habituelles, je ne comprends pas cette impression croissante que leurs paroles vont au-delà du sens premier et explicite. Ça va plus loin, même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi et expliquer cette impression. Ma confusion, de même que cette horrible sensation de trahison sous la pire de ses formes, ne fait que grandir. Un pan, comme un écho de cette moi d'avant cette attaque en traître de mon... frère, de moi voudrait les inviter à cesser le combat, mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne m'écouteraient pas de toute façon. Ce combat... même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça va au delà de ce seul incident. À la manière dont se bat mon Maître, je sais qu'il est totalement sérieux et ne se contentera pas d'un simple désarmement ou mise hors d'état de nuire. Alors je ne sais pas quoi faire, totalement impuissante à agir, à comprendre et même seulement à réfléchir, ou encore à penser... un blanc dans ma tête, un arrêt de mon esprit, alors que la couleur rouge de la lame, ses gestes, brisent sous le choc le gel entourant ma mémoire et que l'avalanche de souvenirs aussi violents me paralyse... Force... non... je comprends certaines choses, que je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas comprendre, en fait. Alvis... pourquoi... Pourquoi ?! Nos parents... tu... non... !

* * *

- M'en empêcher… alors que tu n'avais rien pu faire pour _elle_ ! Tu te souviens Jedi ?

- Je ne suis plus le même, gamin. Et tu le regretteras si tu me sous-estimes.

* * *

Je suis de plus en plus perdue, presque autant que je ne suis désemparée sur le moment. Si le déluge de souvenirs aussi noirs que cruels n'occupait presque pas toute mon attention sur le moment, alors que je reste figée, je me serais interrogée sur le sens de ces non-dits divers, mais perceptibles. « Elle » ? De qui parlent-ils ? De quoi parlent-ils ? Comment se connaissent-ils ? Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon passé, ou de mon frère à mon Maître, ou à qui que ce soit au Temple comme dans mon entourage ! Se souvenir ? Plus le même ? Force ! C'est de plus en plus illogique à chaque minute qui s'écoule ! Une part de mon esprit en proie aux ombres dévorantes d'un jour fatidique que j'avais inconsciemment refoulé au fin fond de mon esprit, l'autre aux prises de toutes ces incompréhensions successives et de la trahison subite d'Alvis, le modèle de mon enfance. Eussé-je été capable de bouger, j'aurais sans doute pris mes tempes entre les mains, mais je n'en suis pas capable, alors sans un mot, j'endure la violence interne comme le roseau se plie sous la tempête... sans se rompre ? Je ne sais... l'arrogance de mon frère me déroute, de même que la froideur imperceptible de mon Maître, comme s'ils avaient eu des différents dont je n'aurais pas connaissance... mais ce n'est pas possible. Tout... mes souvenirs... ces paroles... ce duel... est illogique !

Au bout de quelques passades d'armes – visiblement mon frère n'est pas trop mauvais au maniement de la lame et de la rage de la Force qui le porte, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans – entre Maître Greystone et lui, je vois vaguement le premier sembler laisser une faille dans sa garde... sembler, je dis bien. Il n'en laisserait jamais une involontairement, c'est un piège, mais je n'ai ni le cœur, ni la force, ni la voix d'en aviser Alvis. Tel que je le vois là, trop confiant en lui-même voire arrogant, trop pressé d'achever son ennemi pour m'atteindre ensuite, il va mordre à l'hameçon et le payer chèrement. Et... cela ne manque pas. Aurais-je été capable de ressentir quelque chose, j'aurais presque eu de la pitié pour lui, à défaut de la compassion, mais je n'en suis pas capable. Se préparant à attaquer, mon... ancien frère, je suppose avec douleur, baisse la sienne. L'erreur fatale donnant l'ouverture que souhaitait sans doute Maître Greystone. Il n'attend pas plus pour fondre sur lui et le prendre à contre-pied, le désarmer tout en lui tranchant son avant-bras droit. Et dans l'un de ses terribles enchaînements, ne pas hésiter à lui porter un coup mortel. Presque, si j'en avais eu la voix, j'aurais supplié mon frère de s'arrêter, de se rendre, mais je suis muette sous l'étonnement au sens fort du terme, étouffée autant par le choc nerveux que la lancinante trahison qu'il vient de me faire... alors qu'il était la seule et unique personne en qui j'avais pleinement confiance... Alvis... qui allait tuer sa sœur cadette de sang froid, après avoir tué sa mère et assisté, complice, à l'assassinat sauvage de ses parents. Force... j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule en morceaux.

C'est à peine si je perçois l'avertissement de la Force, alors que mon... non, l'assassin de mes parents qui a voulu me tuer, tente follement un dernier assaut en voulant contourner mon Maître pour se jeter sur moi. Et avant que quiconque fasse le moindre geste supplémentaire... une rafale sifflante de tirs-laser le fauche en plein cœur et l'abat en plein mouvement, comme il tombe sous mes yeux. Pas plus que je n'arrive encore à lui en vouloir, je n'arrive à le plaindre, je ne peux rien faire, de toute façon. Mon corps ne me répond plus, mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas, et mon esprit semble tétanisé lui-aussi alors que les pas mécaniques et lourds d'Aran s'approchent de nous, un fusil-blaster sans doute en main. Je vois sans voir le corps de ce frère qui m'a manipulée, menti... et a voulu me tuer de sang froid. Je... ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Je ne comprends rien du tout. Rien n'est logique, et tout me semble irréel sans pourtant que je ne puisse en nier la réalité, autant ces souvenirs... que ces faits présents. Alvis tueur impitoyable, et là... je ne vois pas Maître Greystone éteindre son sabre-laser, ramasser l'arme de mon... de l'assassin Sith, ou même s'approcher de moi. Je sens, vaguement, qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Autant ce geste très inhabituel de sa part – jusque lors totalement méconnu de moi – n'aurait pas manqué de me surprendre, autant là... je me laisse faire sans la moindre réaction, ou protestation. Totalement passive, à peine consciente et pleinement troublée, nul geste, mot ou son ne m'échappe. J'entends juste sa voix grave et douce, et sens sa présence réconfortante, comme il souffle :

* * *

- C'est fini, Lenia.

* * *

Avec distance encore plus grande, je vois Aran donner un coup de pied mécanique dans le cadavre d'Alvis pour s'assurer qu'il est bien mort, mais je pense déjà à me focaliser sur la voix et la présence de mon mentor. Fini... qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ? Sans doute plus que le seul fait d'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire la menace mortelle et sauvé ma vie, je suppose... mais je n'arrive pas plus à faire sens dans ce tourbillon de questions qui fait rage dans mon esprit, et la lancinante douleur dévorante dans mon cœur blessé par la trahison passée, puis présente, de mon propre frère. Je suis sous le choc de ces souvenirs qui ont estimé que c'était décidément le _meilleur moment_ pour me retomber à la figure, que totalement perdue au présent. Tant d'interrogations, une telle tourmente entremêlant passé et présent, que mon esprit peine à formuler toutes ces incertitudes en un seul mot. Pourquoi a-t-il coopéré avec les meurtriers de nos parents, des bandits, qui ont torturé et abattu notre père, avant qu'il n'achève lui-même notre mère ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il alors laissée en vie, oubliée, abandonnée ou consciemment ? Pourquoi évoquer cette _elle _? Pourquoi Maître Greystone semblait plus froid et sec que d'ordinaire contre Alvis ? Pourquoi mon frère est devenu ainsi ? Pourquoi il a agit ainsi ? Pourquoi il a voulu me tuer ? Pourquoi tout a tourné ainsi ?

* * *

_« Pourquoi... »_

* * *

Moi d'ordinaire bloc de glace, inexpressive, distante et toujours sûre de son sang froid apparent et à toute épreuve... j'ai senti le glacier entourant mon cœur fragile avoir été brisé par la trahison double, passée comme présente, d'Alvis, et le torrent d'émotions et de souvenirs inconsciemment gronder, ressurgir en tourbillons en moi, me submergeant totalement face à un esprit aussi peu prêt que mon cœur à les endurer, impuissants à contrôler leur flot. Malgré moi, je sens une faiblesse m'échapper dans mon masque habituel alors que, comme une lézarde sur un mur, je vois vaguement ma vue se troubler et des larmes finir par m'échapper et couler sur mes joues. Kriff, j'ai bientôt seize ans, et je suis infichue autant de garder mon masque de calme que de prononcer le moindre mot que ce soit...

J'ai conscience que je dois être horriblement transparente physiquement comme mentalement, mes boucliers mentaux anéantis et ma façade ébranlée. Contrairement à ce que ma dignité habituelle et ma réserve me dicteraient, soit de refuser l'aide et le réconfort qu'il m'offre... je n'ai pas l'envie de les décliner. Parce que je sens, pour une rare et j'espère unique fois, que sans ce soutien je vais m'effondrer autant physiquement, mentalement que moralement. D'habitude, je suis très récalcitrante à accepter l'aide d'autrui, mais là je ne souhaite sur le moment que de me reposer contre un repère solide, un pilier en qui je peux avoir confiance après avoir été si cruellement trahie. Il ne semble pas me reprocher, étonnamment pour moi, ce moment de faiblesse de ma part. Après tout, je viens d'apprendre que mon père et ma mère sont morts, tués sous mes yeux dix ans de cela, partiellement de la main-même de celui qui a voulu me tuer ce jour-même... et aurait réussi, sans l'heureuse intervention de mon Maître. Je viens de comprendre qu'une partie de ce que je considérais comme des principes, dans mon enfance, n'ont été essaimés par mon frère que pour me rendre plus « docile », en un sens... me rendre vulnérable. Si je ne peux plus faire confiance à mon propre frère, en qui je peux encore avoir confiance ? Je sens Maître Greystone me serrer dans ses bras, alors qu'il reprend comme en écho à mes pensées tourmentées :

* * *

- Je suis là pour toi. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que mon cerveau rationnel est totalement en panne, ou parce que je _sais_ que je suis actuellement émotionnellement instable, mais la vague impression qu'il y a sans doute là plus de sens qu'il n'en paraît traverse mon esprit comme la brise les feuilles de l'arbre. Une image à peu près exacte pour représenter mon état d'esprit actuel serait cette chute de la cascade gigantesque sur Arorua, celle dont je cauchemarde encore parfois. Une horrible sensation de vide qui nous tend les bras, sans rien pour se rattraper et interrompre la chute, avec sans doute des pics acérés pour me réceptionner... cette fois sans branche miraculeuse pour réduire l'effet de la gravité des corps. Comme si Alvis, à l'instar de ce loup mutant, m'avait poussée droit dans le vide... le néant. Et mon Maître étant comme une main tendue pour interrompre ma chute, me retenir et progressivement, peut-être me remettre les pieds sur terre ferme et stable. Je me perche à ses mots, m'accroche à sa présence lumineuse, chaleureuse et réconfortante dans la Force comme à une ligne de vie en escalade. C'est pourquoi je ne refuse pas son étreinte, pas plus que son soutien silencieux mais présent, compréhensif. Dans quelques minutes, c'est promis, je redeviendrais l'apprentie Jedi sûre d'elle, curieuse, et calme surtout. Juste quelques minutes, pour que je puisse libérer les sanglots que j'ai refoulé inconsciemment jusque là, et les laisser s'en aller loin de moi. Je me sens vulnérable, certes, blessée à vif, mais... soutenue par quelqu'un qui, je veux le croire, ne me tournera pas le dos. Une des dernières personnes en qui je peux me fier...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que je ne me calme quelque peu, et retombe dans un silence bouleversé mais au moins plus tranquille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu du corps d'Alvis, je ne me suis pas posée la question, trop perturbée que j'étais par toutes ces révolutions, de toutes les couleurs ! Mes souvenirs sont un peu confus, alors que ma mémoire s'est attelée à la tâche de trier et ranger les morceaux de mon passé qui me sont revenus. Une fois que j'ai été un peu apaisée, bien que très fatiguée physiquement et mentalement, le moral dans les bottes, nous avons fini par reprendre le chemin du retour. D'abord avec la moto-speeder, puis lors d'un aller simple sur le Firebird. Cela a été un voyage plutôt silencieux de ma part, seule mais jamais loin de mon Maître, un peu réconfortée par sa présence familière. Même dans notre réserve respective, je pouvais sentir, quelque part dans mon esprit en cherchant bien, il y avait une connexion dont ne soupçonnais pas pleinement l'existence. Nous méditerons dessus, et sur ce que j'ai appris, ce qu'il s'est passé, un peu plus tard je pense, le temps que j'agglomère tous les faits. L'observant sans mot dire, alors qu'il est au pilotage du Firebird, je songe à son énigmatique réponse à un de mes énièmes « pourquoi » tout à l'heure, après un léger soupir, sa voix grave qui disait :

* * *

"Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ces choses arrivent. Ce sont les aléas de la Force et les choix des individus. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est être là les uns pour les autres."


End file.
